Is this the end or a new beginning?
by aoi-akai
Summary: All the Axis powers thoughts at the end of World War II as they are called up to the Allied Powers to recieve their punishments. Rated T because I like that letter.


World War 2 had ended, and Germany had surrendered.

Germany had surrendered.

The words stuck in Ludwig's mind as he and his allies had been forced into a meeting room. They all had scars or were injured.

The bright and happy North Italy was unnaturally quiet and blank-faced as though he couldn't quite understand what had happened. They were supposed all be friends and create a better world right? Then why were did it hurt so much? Why were they getting in trouble? Weren't they doing the right thing and helping everybody?

South Italy was silent for once and had an extremely serious expression on his face while on the inside deep in thought. Why did this happen? I never wanted a part of this. Will everything turn out okay? Those were the things that passed through their minds as they were the first led into the room.

They had to give up some land to France and pay some things but were let off pretty easily since they had surrendered first.

In the serious Japan's features nothing had changed but on the inside it was different. How dare Italy surrender so easily! Was Ludwig really right about the war? Haven't I suffered enough? What will happen to me? The last one sticking out most in his mind as he was led into the meeting room for his punishment.

He was left off the easiest. They had taken pity on him for enduring so much that they only had him be taken care of by America. Though the fact they took pity on him hurt most than anything else they could have done and he sat with the Italians as they awaited their other allies' punishment.

Hungary was the least to say less then pleased in fact she was fuming mad and wanted to punch something. What was Germany thinking!? What was she thinking? Would everything work out okay and she could return to her life of doting over Austria and hitting Gilbert's head repeatedly? Could she ever see Austria again?

She came out depressed but still hoping. She had lost much of her land but at least she still had a chance to get back to her normal life again right? But no, things would never be the same as before, she thought as she went and sat down next to Kiku.

Romania was scared and sad. How did this happen? I tried to stay neutral. Why are things falling to pieces? Will everyone else be okay? She thought as she silently started to cry as she was led to the meeting room.

She was not badly affected by the terms they had set. She had lost some of her land but had also gained some. The Allies hadn't seemed to care much about her but it didn't matter, because she got let off easy because of it. So she quietly took a seat next to Hungary as she watched Bulgaria be led into the room.

Bulgaria was emotionless. He didn't know what to think or feel all he knew was that something bad was happening and had been for a while. What exactly was going to happen? Will I be let off easy since I tried to stay neutral? But then again isn't Switzerland the only one that can stay neutral and still being mentioned somehow.

Bulgaria walked out slowly with the same expressionless face he had when he walked in. Though on the inside he was screaming, he had been installed with communism, lost some land, and had people exiled. He unfeelingly took a seat next to Romania but then proceeded to cry in her arm as she tried to calm him down and was crying in her mind.

Finally Germany and Prussia were taken in.

Ludwig had sat there with a false face of calmness when on the inside he was too screaming and crying as he let his mind wander. Why did this all have to happen? Why didn't I listen when they warned me? How could I do such a thing? Will the other countries ever forgive me? He asked to nobody as he stole a glance at his brother Prussia.

Prussia sat there arms covering his face as he was being deathly silent in the first time for a long time. He dared not speak a word but silently asked questions in his mind. Why? Why did I get dissolved by my own boss? What is going to happen? Why was I forced into this? Why did all those people die? Will Ludwig be okay? The last question stood out the most and was what he was most worried about. People always thought he was the happy annoying guy he pretends to be, when on the inside he is really caring and serious from many years experience. Finally the last two he and his little brother were led into the room.

Prussia just stared before him sat the Allied powers. China looked depressed, America looked like he wanted to leave _He so young and naïve_ thought Prussia as he looked at him. England just looked annoyed, Russia looked creepy as always, Canada was ignored, and France who looked away from Prussia and was silently crying. But he already knew their decision and had accepted it on the condition that his brother was not harmed.

England stood up and read the demands. Germany was to decrease its military, a large expansion of land, and was to pay ridiculous amounts of money for compensation. Then he turned to Prussia and said the one sentence Gilbert knew was coming but wasn't prepared for.

"Today the country of Prussia is officially dissolved." Germany just sat there and stared from his brother to the Allies as if not believing them. When the realization hit, his brother, Prussia was being dissolved. The words struck him like the edge of a sword as he slowly got up and went over to the treaty shock etched onto his face and silently signed his name.

Though after he signed his name he turned around and saw his brother being led away by Russia.

"What's going on!? You already dissolved him now you're making him East Germany and forcing him to go with Ivan!" Ludwig shouted at them as he saw France turn away, look of pain on his face and England gave him a sad look telling him about the Iron Curtain and what was to happen as he led him back to the other Axis powers.

Hungary demanded Prussia back but was but behind the wall as well, though was lucky enough to be away from Ivan.

And here Ludwig was staring at his graffiti covered side of the Berlin Wall as he waited with anticipation as the wall was knocked down. And suddenly streams of people burst from the wall as he desperately searched for that familiar head of white hair when he felt a tap on his shoulder. There was Prussia not like he remembered though bloody, pale, and broken but there and alive and Ludwig scooped him up in a giant hug as he smiled for the first time in a long time.

"I didn't know you missed me _**that**_ much West!" Prussia exclaimed as he returned Ludwig's hug with a meager one but an equally bright smile.

"Well it gets pretty boring without you around _br__ü__der._" Ludwig answered back, "But it's good to have you back East." He said as he and Prussia walked home amongst the smiling Eastern and Westerners to finally go home.

"My awesomeness is right behind you!" Prussia said as they walked off and the sun started to set.

"It's good to have you back East." Ludwig said with a smile as he opened the door to the house.

"Well it's good to be back!" exclaimed Prussia as he walked in and smiled.

_Yeah everything's going to be okay again._ Thought Germany as he smiled at his brother and showed him to his old room _everything's going to go back to normal._ And they went to bed that night with thought to be long-gone smiles on their faces as they dreamt of what tomorrow would bring after all it would be a whole new day!

I don't own Hetalia please review or I'll kill Aoi in her sleep! Just a one-shot I felt like writing.


End file.
